A Very Happy Birthday Indeed
by Mrs.Cullen-DeSilva-Hale
Summary: Bella is having a small birthday party with all her close friends. It's got action, romance, and even some suspense mixed in there somewhere... AU, canon pairings, non-vamp. ExB, AxJ, EmxR.


**A/N: This is my second story, and once again it is another fluff piece, but it has more of a detailed story and flowing plot than my first, Notes. I actually wrote this story for my birthday which was yesterday. So this is a true story for me, and it happened mere hours ago so wrote as quickly and accurately as I could to get it all out of my brain. PLEASE feel free to leave me a review or comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its character or plot lines.**

* * *

><p>I arrived at the arcade five minutes before my party started and found two people already waiting for us. My mother, brother, and I walked up to the building.<p>

At the front there was a giant wall. It had two ends and you could walk through either end to get to the double doors on the other side. We went to the right side of the wall and made our way to the automatic double doors. Inside there was music booming and people scattered all over the giant room talking and playing games, bowling, drinking, and eating.

My mother saw the front desk and made a bee line for the stand set aside for parties and special events. Alice and Rosalie were standing on each side of me and immediately we fell into an easy girl talk. I saw the bags in their hands and moved us over to a bench to set them down and wait for the others to arrive.

A buzzing feeling swept over me, and I looked up immediately in response to see him walking through the doors with a lazy smirk and searching eyes. His shirt clung to his form perfectly, and his hair looked ready for her fingers to run through.

I dropped my purse to the ground in front of me and stood up quickly. Alice and Rosalie noticed the drastic change to my demeanor and searched the area only to see him as well. They smirked at me in my silly behavior.

"Of course" Alice said smiling, "Go ahead, we already know you're crazy about him."

I took one last look at my friends and darted to his side. I swooned at the dazzling smile he gave me and gave him one in return.

"I thought you said you weren't coming…" I said. Not that I wasn't ecstatic he had.

"My mom decided to cut me some slack for once. And besides that, I couldn't miss my girl's birthday," he said before slowly grabbing my chin and bringing my lips to meet his for a brief, but sweet, kiss.

My entire body buzzed with electricity coursing through my veins. I slowly lowered myself, not realizing I had been on my toes. This happened often with us. The feeling of each other's touch would block out everything else, and we never realize that I'm on my toes or that he's bending down his neck to reach my level, or that we've wrapped our arms around each other perfectly.

"Let's go have some fun," he said smiling down at me, his arms still around my waist.

"I thought that's what we were doing," I replied with a smirk at the kiss we had shared before. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand taking me back to our friends.

Slowly, but surely, more people started arriving. First, Angela, then Mike, and Jessica. Eventually Emmett, and then soon after, Jacob, made their way on over to the arcade and by the time we decided to do laser tag, 10 people had arrived, and we were still waiting on Jasper. Our reservation was approaching and we decided to go on without him. Alice would have fun with Jasper later anyways…

xXx

"Edward! I'm being ambushed! Get your ass to base now!" I screamed. Four of my friends with blue lights on their shoulders surrounded me and were attempting to shoot the flag at our base. I could see another Blue approaching and panicked at my odds. If I were hit, I would be incapacitated for 3 seconds, definitely enough time to hit our flag.

I stood from my crouched position and prepared to turn the corner to face my attackers but came in contact with another Yellow, like myself. I looked up into my comrades face and saw it was Edward. My eyes went wide and I pulled him down into a crouch where I had been previously.

"Two on the left, three on the right. I'll take right, you go left and cover me," he said in total seriousness.

I nodded my understanding. "10-4, buddy" I smirked. I grabbed his blinking vest and brought him down to me and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "Go get 'em, tiger" I purred. He blinked once, and a shit-eating grin covered his face immediately.

He went right, and I went left to the other side of the barrier we had been behind. I took a shot at one and had them down immediately. The second one I had almost got me, and I dropped to the ground in an attempt to dodge them. It worked and I rolled behind a smaller barrier next to me. I saw Edward a few yards from me engaged with an opponent, and could see a Blue sneaking up behind him.

"Edward! Behind you!" I yelled. He turned and attempted to dodge both of his attackers but narrowly escaped. I refocused myself on my second opponent on the other side of the barrel I was currently seated behind. I rolled out and slid from one barrier to another and quickly took down my assassin.

With both my enemies down, I turned my attention back to Edward. He was more strategic than I was so he was taking his opponents out slower. He had one down, but there were still two on him, and he was cornered. One finally hit him and he was going to be down for 3 seconds.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed. A look of panic crossed his face and his eyes flashed to mine. Knowing they would be headed over to me, I took evasive action and ran toward them and then banked left behind a large enclosure. With my gun at the ready, I saw the first assassin come around the corner and took him down instantly. The second one rounded the other corner, and was more prepared for what awaited him.

Fear flooded me for a brief moment. He aimed at my chest. What could have been milliseconds seemed like minutes. His elbow twitched in anticipation of the easy kill. I closed my eyes. A shot rang out. But instead of _my_ suit buzzing, it was my attacker's. I turned to my left and saw Edward with his gun pointed at my attacker. His suit had come back online.

"Dammit," the Blue muttered.

Edward made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist once again. Although our vests were in the way, he held me close and kissed me softly.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"Thank _me_? You saved me just now," I retorted.

"If I remember correctly, you saved me first."

I smiled at his logic and brought him back down to me for another sweet kiss.

Suddenly a monitor rounded the corner. "No making out on the battlefield," he said. "Save it for the public."

My friend Angela, another Yellow, popped in and heard our conversation.

"Isn't there some rule about dark rooms and making out? They sorta go hand-in-hand now don't they?" she smirked. We all laughed and soon the game ended.

We got our scores, and all went our separate ways to play various arcade games. Edward and I finally settling into a pod racer game by Star Wars. Eventually Jasper showed up and like I had anticipated, Alice ran off with him immediately.

Edward and I later made our way to the billiard tables and began a game. Remembering a gift I had gotten from my father the night before, I shoved my hand in my pocket. I grabbed the item I was in search of and rolled it across the table.

He gave me a funny look and picked up the tiny car. Recognition lit up in his face, and he looked up at me with amusement and almost… awe?

"An Aston Martin Vanquish… This is why I love you." He had been trying to get in my pocket all night, but I had been vehemently dodging his attempts. So, finally getting his prize, he put it in his pocket for the time being.

Soon, however, his mother arrived early, looking for him. I was reluctant to let him go, but I knew I had no other choice. We couldn't kiss because she was standing there waiting to take him to another dinner she had to be at. I hugged him to me tightly and eventually we had to release.

I began walking around the arcade aimlessly, not really looking at anything in particular. I felt my pockets and a dawning realization hit me.

Edward still had my car.

A shit-eating grin covered my face. I might be able to catch them before they leave the parking lot!

I was at the innermost part of the building and began sprinting through the warehouse-sized complex. I was going faster than I ever had before in public, getting many looks from perfect strangers. I unabashedly weaved through patrons, speedily making my way past the laser tag, videogames, café, party rooms, billiards, and finally past the bowling alleys and front desk, out the doors and to the right, past the wall.

I took out my phone from my pocket and dialed his mother's number. After several rings she finally picked up.

"Hello?" A woman's voice came through the phone.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked quickly, I was also breathless from the running. "This is Bella and I was wondering if you were still in the parking lot because Edward actually has something of mine. He sort of has my car."

"Well we're actually just up the street, but I can turn around," she said kindly, regardless of my ranting previously.

"Oh thank you so much Mrs. Cullen!" I praised.

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute. Goodbye," she said.

"Thank you, bye," I said smiling, and hit the end button on my phone.

Grinning at my victory, I sat down on the curb and waited patiently for their return.

xXx

My eyes were scanning the lot for their car and saw Edward eventually heading toward the entrance on the right. I made my way to the left entrance and his eyes met mine and a glorious smile covered his face.

We stood at either end of the tunnel behind the large wall and slowly made our way towards each other. Looking into each other's eyes, we both picked up our speed minimally. He reached into his pocket as we closed the distance between us. The Aston Martin Vanquish was in his palm and I slowly reached for it. The familiar jolt of electricity running up my arm as my hand touched his.

"I believe this is yours," he said grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I just wanted another excuse to see you," I admitted. His eyes told me he already knew that and he had been plotting it all along.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and pushed my face into his chest, feeling every contour of his muscles pressed against me. I looked up into his face and he tilted my chin up and pressed his lips in a searing kiss. The stars sang with the passion embedded in that single kiss.

We broke apart and I hugged him tighter to my body without any intention of letting go.

"I don't want you to leave…" I whispered into his chest. He ran his hands over my back in reassurance and made me look at him.

"Happy Birthday Bella," he said so simply. I pushed myself up on my toes and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, and he responded as fervently. Our lips were in their own dance, and we were in our own world. No one else mattered. We had to break apart eventually though.

"I love you" he said, and pulled away reluctantly.

"I love you too" I told him.

I watched him walk away and then slowly began making my way back through the double doors.

Once I was back in the confines of the arcade I noticed I was getting many strange looks from the patrons, and realized my sprinting earlier had been a little out of place in such a relaxed environment and many people had taken note of my strange occurrence.

It didn't matter though. I had gotten my perfect romantic ending with the perfect man. A great birthday indeed…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone for reading! I know it is a LOT longer than my first story, and I hope they keep getting even longer and I can eventually have enough of a plot to turn it into multiple chapters.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! They literally make me smile when I read them! Positive or negative, its all 'critic'al to making myself better and hopefully fixing anything you guys find.**

**Seriously though! Let me know what you guys thought! :)**

**Love, -DeSilva-Hale!**


End file.
